Messy Situation
by Wolf-Soldier-Crossed
Summary: Wolfram and Yuri go on a date. Conrart comes to check on them. What will happen?


_Warning:_ _Contains Yaoi and Lemon. You have been warned!_

_Disclaimer:__I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters._

The water ran swiftly down the stream. Yuri couldn't help but watch as the fish jumped. He was still unsure how somethings were so completely different, and yet others so... the same. Sighing, Yuri leaned back on his hands starring up at the sky. Everyone in the kingdom had been talking about how he and Wolfram needed to spend more time together. Yuri didn't quite understand what they meant. They pretty much spent every waking... and sleeping minute together. "Yuri, what are you looking at?" he heard Wolfram asked. Yuri looked at Wolfram and smiled. "The sky, isn't it so peaceful here?" Yuri asked. "You wimp, we're on a date after all... and it doesn't really feel like one" Wolfram said. Yuri gave him a confused look. "How should a date feeling?" asked Yuri. "Like this" Wolfram said.

Wolfram crawled over to Yuri. Sitting in his lap, Wolfram kissed Yuri. Wolfram felt the shock, but was happy as Yuri finally kissed back. Moving his hands, Wolfram ran one up Yuri's chest. Yuri hesitantly pulled away. "Wolfram, we really shouldn't be-" Yuri began, but Wolfram quickly cut him off with a more forceful kiss. With easy, he pushed Yuri onto his back, straddling his hips. "What shouldn't we be doing?' asked Wolfram, a playful gleam in his eyes.

Yuri starred up at the boy. "This. I mean... anyone could see us" Yuri said. "I'm your fiance, it's fine" Wolfram replied. With that, Wolfram's head lowered and he placed a more gentle kiss to Yuri's lips. Yuri didn't mind the feel of Wolfram's lips upon his. They were firm, yet warm and inviting. Yuri felt as though he could stay like this forever. So much so, that Yuri couldn't help the groan as Wolfram pulled away. Yuri couldn't help but shiver as his shirt was removed. The air was rather chilling upon his bare skin.

Wolfram ran his hands up Yuri's chest. He earned a groan as his finger tweaked one of Yuri's nipples. The chilling air caused them to perk up slightly. Wolfram smiled at this. Would it be easy to turn his fiance into putty? Or would it take effort to get him to even purr? Wolfram placed soft kisses to Yuri's neck and trailed them down to Yuri's chest. Grazing his teeth under one nipple caused a gasp. However, the little mewl that came as Wolfram licked the nipple, caused him to become hard.

Yuri found this an odd sensation. Certainly they'd done it once or twice before. However, never had they done it out in the open like this. As Wolfram's hand ended up in Yuri's pants, he couldn't help but letting out a squeak. "You wimp, if you wouldn't zone out like that, I wouldn't startle you" Wolfram said. As Wolfram started stroking him, Yuri moaned. Wolfram unbuttoned and unzipped Yuri's pants to make easier access. Yuri squirmed due to the coldness. He was appreciative as the warmth of Wolfram's hand closed around it.

Wolfram stroked up and down the length. Moving his face down, Wolfram took the length into his mouth. For an 18 year old, Yuri was rather well endowed. Moving his head up and down, Wolfram had learned just how to make Yuri moan and squirm. Placing his hand on Yuri's hip, Wolfram held him still. Swirling his tongue around the stiff member, Wolfram licked the slit slightly. Yuri moaned slightly. Wolfram couldn't help but moan a bit as Yuri's hand slipped into his pants. He knew exactly what to expect.

Yuri pushed one finger pasted the muscles of Wolfram's hole. Wiggling it around, he laughed a bit as Wolfram pushed back against his finger. Yuri moved it around slightly before adding a second finger. The moan from Wolfram's mouth around his dick send a jolt up Yuri's body, causing him to let out sounds of his own. As the third finger was added, Wolfram removed his mouth from Yuri's dick. Instead, Wolfram used his hand.

As Yuri's hands were removed, Wolfram stood up to remove his clothes and the rest of Yuri's. Wolfram smirked slightly as he lowered himself down on Yuri. Both moaned. Wolfram had long adjusted to Yuri and found preparation a was. Slowly moving himself, he couldn't help but look at the tortured look on Yuri's face. Enjoy that look, Wolfram took his time. Moaning softly, Wolfram ran a hand up Yuri's chest.

Yuri's hands came to rest on Wolfram's hips. Every so often, Yuri moved them up Wolfram's sides. Getting bored of the slow pace and wanting to make an attempt at being daring, Yuri made a quick move. Wolfram ended up underneath him and Yuri on top. Wolfram glared at him. "You wim-" Wolfram was about to say. However, Yuri picked that moment to drive roughly in and out of Wolfram, hitting his prostate. "Mmph" Wolfram moaned. Yuri bent his hand to kiss Wolfram. Pushing his tongue into Wolfram's mouth, they kissed passionately. All to quickly the kiss ended, as the two needed air.

Wolfram was quickly going to be the one turning to putty in Yuri's hands. Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuri's neck and his legs around his waist. This caused Yuri to give a bit of a grunt, but also made him speed up. Wolfram withered and moaned beneath Yuri. Sure Wolfram called him a wimp, but when he was like this, Wolfram couldn't help but enjoy the more wild side of the docile little king.

Yuri felt ecstasy as he thrusted into the tight and warm walls of Wolfram's hole. Yuri one hand placed on either side of Wolfram. Moving one, he lowered it to stroke Wolfram's dick. Moving his hand quickly, he moved it in time with his thrusts. Yuri still couldn't helped being amazed at how beautiful Wolfram look withering and moaning under him. However, like all good things, it had to come to an end eventually. Feeling his release build up, Yuri stroked Wolfram faster. Both boys moaned out as they hit their release.

A blush formed upon the soldier's cheeks as he witnessed the end to something he wished he hadn't seen. Turning away, Conrart figured he didn't need to check on them as he was supposed to. After all, they were far from any harm. He however, had suffered much harm to such a display.


End file.
